Sure, I'll Go Out With You
by Kuchiki-chan
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are both given dares by their so called friends. Coincidentally, their dares happen to be the same. Both involve a certain Rukia Kuchiki...
1. Just a Little Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Hi, this is my third fanfic!! So please tell me what you think after you read this. :D – Kuchiki-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think he'd have the guts to do it."

"Mm…"

"But then again…life is always full of surprises!"

"Mm…"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Renji walked over to Matsumoto and Kira. "Something stupid, like usual?"

Matsumoto smirked. "I guess you could call it that. We were talking about you."

"What?! Leave me out of your sick conversations." Renji shook his head and began walking away.

"Anyway, Izuru, don't you agree that Renji would never ask Rukia-chan out?" Matsumoto said loudly. Renji froze in his tracks.

"Poor guy. She already belongs to that Kurosaki," she continued. Renji was visibly twitching. "What…did…you…say?"

Matsumoto watched his face contort with glee. It was so fun watching him lose it.

"I – I could ask Rukia out anytime I wanted!" he shot back angrily. Matsumoto grinned. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try it, Renji. Besides, it might be too late…"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Ichigo, of course."

"Kurosaki? That idiot? No way," he said through clenched teeth. Matsumoto was getting to him, and she knew it.

"Last I saw, they were k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" It was a lie, obviously. But it was enough for Renji. He spun around. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!? RUKIA WOULD NEVER KISS THAT BAS – "

"Whatever, Renji." Matsumoto sighed and stood up, stretching. "All I'm saying is that if you want her to be your girlfriend, you'd better act fast. Kurosaki seems to have a better chance than you." She gave him a wink before walking away.

"Wh-what?! I don't want her to be my girlfriend!!" he yelled after her, but she didn't look back. "Damn Matsumoto…what's she thinking this time?"

"Mm…"

"And besides…I could ask Rukia out any time I wanted. It's no big deal."

"Mm…"

"Izuru?"

"Mm…"

"IZURU!! WAKE UP, STUPID!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IIIIIIIIICHIGO!!!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up, Keigo?"

Ichigo didn't like the look on Keigo's face. It was sort of a combination of an evil grin and pure stupidity. Of course, the latter resided on his face at all times, but…

"I have a dare for you." The evil grin spread wider.

"Good for you. Now go away." Ichigo turned back to his lunch.

"I bet…you don't have what it takes to ask a girl out."

Ichigo nearly spit out his sandwich. "What?!"

"You heard me. You know, there's a nice little café around here…"

"Keigo, what are you talking about?!"

Keigo smirked. "Rukia, obviously."

"Wh-what does she have to do with anything?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Actually, the school dance is coming up too…hmm…that might be even better…"

"You want to go to the dance with her, you ask her." Ichigo shook his head before returning to his sandwich.

"You wanna make a bet?"

"…"

"If you can get Rukia to go to the dance with you, I'll…uh…um…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…I'll…um…"

"Be my personal slave for a week."

"What?!?"

"Say it."

"Fine. I'll be your personal slave for a week," he muttered. "IF you can get Rukia to go to the dance with you."

Ichigo laughed. "Okay, you're on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia! Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"…Dance?"

"Yeah! Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it!"

"Why would I go to the dance?"

Orihime looked surprised. "What?! I thought surely Ichigo would have asked you by now!"

Rukia felt herself turning red. "I-Ichigo? What's he got to do with this?"

"Oh, nothing…except that, hmm, let's see, he walks with you, talks with you, eats lunch with you, and just about everything else. There's got to be some chemistry."

"Chemistry?"

Orihime sighed. "Never mind. My point is – "

"Hey! Rukia!" A redheaded figure was running up to them.

"Renji?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…um…" She looked at Orihime, who looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be working at the, uh, store?"

"Um…yeah! But I have to talk you right now. Please?" He tugged on her arm, trying to get her to stand up. "I'll tell you more later."

"Oh, Rukia! Is this your boyfriend?" Orihime squealed. "No wonder you said no when Ichigo asked you to the dance!"

"Wha…? I never said that!"

"Kurosaki asked you to the dance?!?"

_Calm down, Abarai,_ he said to himself._ She turned him down, right?_

"As if! Ichigo would never ask me out!" Suddenly realizing that she sounded a bit wishful, she quickly added, "And it's not like I like him either or anything."

Renji breathed a sigh of relief, then regained his posture. "Okay. So. Anyway, it'll be really quick. Okay? Please?"

Rukia sighed, but allowed him to pull her up. "Fine. But make it quick."

They walked until they reached a rather secluded area behind the building. Renji took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say was…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again. Please review! I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Any suggestions on the storyline are also welcomed. Thank you to all of you who reviewed for 'Saving Shiro' and 'Are You Annoyed Now?'!!! – Kuchiki-chan


	2. She Said Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately my internet connection's been all weird lately, but I'll live. XD – Kuchiki-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY! RUKIA!" Ichigo ran over, panting. "I've been looking all over for you, damn it!" He bent over with his hands on his knees. "What're you doing here, anyway? And why are _you_ here?"

Renji scowled. "I had to see Rukia about something. Now get lost."

"Watch it, idiot."

"So Ichigo, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh…uh," said Ichigo. _Wow, Kurosaki. Real smooth._ "Well, I was just wondering if…uh…wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" His cheeks were slightly red.

Did he just say…? "Er, could you say that again?"

_Aw, heck. Just say it, Kurosaki. Pretend Renji's not there…_ He mustered up all his courage.

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

Whose jaw fell first, it was hard to say, Renji's or Rukia's. Renji could hardly believe his ears. "WHAT?!?"

Rukia, on the other hand, was smiling. "I didn't think you'd ask!"

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "Um, okay, great. Yeah, so, I guess I'll see you after lunch. Catch you later, Renji." He gave a quick wave before jogging off.

Rukia was blushing furiously as she felt Renji's eyes on her. "Rukia…did he just ask you out?"

"Um…yeah…I think so."

_THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! AAAAARGHHH!!!!_

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then Rukia," he said weakly, raising his arm and starting to leave.

"Huh? But didn't you need to tell me something?"

"Maybe later." He turned back and kept walking. _Damn it, Kurosaki! Why'd you do that?_

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his back as he was shoved forward. "AHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!"

"What the – ?" Matsumoto and Kira stood there, laughing their heads off. "We saw the whole thing! It was frickin' brilliant!!"

"What're you doing here?! Don't you have work or something?"

Matsumoto grinned. "And what exactly were _you_ doing here, eh, Renji? Asking Rukia out?"

Renji turned red. "Shut up. This is all your fault."

"Aw, did she turn you down?"

"NO!!"

"Heheh, he's getting defensive now," Matsumoto snickered to Kira. "Poor Renji."

"Sh-shut up! I could totally get her to go out with me!"

"Oh really?" Matsumoto smirked. "Didn't seem like it just now."

"Fine!" Renji roared. "I'll get her to go on a date with me! See if I don't!" That said, he stomped away.

_Damn that Kurosaki._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I…did it._

…

_I DID IT!!!_

Ichigo couldn't believe how well the conversation had gone. Somehow this had seemed harder than fighting a Hollow.

"Hey, Keigo. Looks like you'll be doing my homework for a week." Ichigo smirked.

Keigo's jaw dropped. "What?! You asked her already? And she said YES?!?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, she agreed to go to the dance with YOU?"

"Keigo, shut up. This was your dare, okay?"

"But – but – "

Ichigo wasn't listening. "Let's see, actually, never mind. Maybe not homework, since you'll probably just screw it up and then I'll fail. Huh, maybe I'll give you some dares, though…heheh, that might be fun…"

"Ichigo, how could you be so cruel?! I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Some friend."

"No-o-o-o!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia walked back to Orihime, feeling breathless and slightly excited.

_I can't believe it._

"Rukia, what was that all about?"

Orihime's voice snapped her out of it. "Huh? Oh, Renji was going to ask me something but, he changed his mind…" Rukia wasn't sure if she should tell Orihime about Ichigo. Orihime wouldn't be mad at her for going to the dance with him, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings…

"I saw Ichigo go over to you guys. What did he want?" Orihime was genuinely interested.

"He…uh…wanted to know how I did on my test," she said weakly.

"Oh, really? I think I failed that." Orihime smiled sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Um, me too."

"Yeah right! You're really smart, and a really good student too."

"Um, Orihime? I have to go, but I'll see you in class." Rukia grabbed her lunch and stood up before walking away.

"Eh?! But why?"

"I just…I'll tell you later, okay?" She broke into a full sprint, her eyes scanning the area for Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She said yes._

_She said yes._

_She said yes…_

"Ichigo!" A small figure ran into him. "Ichigo, I-I'm really sorry. I don't think I can go to the dance with you."

Ichigo's heart sank. "What?! How come?"

"Well…" She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. "Could you…could you please do me a really big favor?"

"Uh, sure."

Rukia swallowed. "Could you ask Orihime to the dance?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Why…?"

"Because she really really likes you. And…I think her feelings would be hurt if I went to the dance with you."

Rukia looked at her feet, afraid to see how Ichigo might react. But instead she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air as he hugged her to his chest. "Hey, it's no problem. We'll figure something out."

Rukia could feel her eyes start brimming with tears. "Oh Ichigo…you're so nice…"

"Hey, what the hell?! I'm trying to be nice and you start crying on my shirt?!?" he joked.

Rukia laughed. "Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly OOC. But then again, if it wasn't, this story wouldn't even exist, since there's no way Ichigo would ever have the guts to ask Rukia out. But as my friend said, if he can get Rukia to go out with him, it's a double win for him – a servant AND a date. Well, please read and review! – Kuchiki-chan


	3. Dance Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did.

A/N: Hi. Tell me if you like this chapter! – Kuchiki-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji stared at his cell phone nervously. He was one click away from calling Rukia, one click away from asking her out on a date.

Suddenly the phone rang loudly. He quickly picked up. "Hi, Renji here."

It was the last person he'd expected to call him, except maybe Ichigo. "Hey…Renji? It's Rukia."

Rukia?! What was she doing, calling him? Renji swore he could feel his heart beating faster.

"Oh…hey, what's up?" He tried hard to sound normal.

"Well…I was just calling to say…um…are you free on Wednesday?"

Renji's eyes widened in realization. It was a good thing she couldn't see him. Was she asking him out…?

"Uh, I think so." _Yeah, Renji. Really smooth._

"Oh…great! Because…well, our school is having a dance, and…I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Renji didn't reply for several seconds. Did he want to go with her?

"Y-yeah! That sounds cool."

"Great! It's at seven. Well, I'll see you then!" There was a small click, and the line went dead. Renji still couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Wait…but that meant Ichigo _hadn't_ asked her out. Or she'd turned him down. He smirked, thinking about it.

Well, this made things a lot easier for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Orihime, what's up?" Ichigo stood in front of her.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime smiled brightly.

"Listen…you know the school dance?"

Orihime's heart sped up. "Yes…?"

"Well, I was wondering…do you want to go?"

_Ichigo's asking me out! I must be dreaming!_

"YES!!" she nearly yelled.

Ichigo smiled, watching her overreact. "'Kay. Well, I'll see you later then." He raised a hand before leaving. She waved vigorously at his retreating back.

He walked out of the classroom to where Rukia was waiting. "I just made the call."

"Yeah, Orihime thinks I just asked her out. So, we're all set."

"But…" Rukia looked down. "I still feel kinda bad for tricking them."

"Don't worry. Orihime'll be fine. As for Renji, who cares about him?"

Rukia glared at him reproachfully. "Hey!"

Ichigo grinned and patted her on the head. "Kidding."

"Hey, Ichigo…"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." His voice was soft.

"Hey," she replied.

Ichigo stood next to her. "Well, this is it, I guess. Tonight."

"Yeah. I hope it all works out."

He sighed. "Stop worrying, Rukia. It's going to be fine, okay? I'll take care of it."

Rukia smiled. "I'm not so sure I can trust you."

Ichigo scowled. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly Rukia's cell phone beeped. She flipped it open. "Rukia speaking."

"Um…" It was Renji.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering…what am I supposed to wear?" It was obvious he had been constantly worrying about this.

Rukia laughed. "Calm down. Just wear a tux or something."

"…What's that?"

"Oh. Um…okay, never mind then. Just – huh? Oh, hold on. Hey, Renji, can I call you back in a sec? Ichigo's saying something." She hung up.

On the other end, Renji was scowling. _Oh, all he does is say something so she hangs up on me?_

His phone rang. "Ah, sorry about that. Ichigo just reminded me. It's supposed to be a costume party, so I guess you could just come as you are. Since…well, shinigami aren't exactly a common sight here."

Renji let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, great. Thanks. Well, I'll see you tonight." He pressed the small red button and slipped the phone in his pocket.

_YES!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what day it is, Tatsuki!"

"Uh…Wednesday?"

"And not just any Wednesday! It's the school dance!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Who could forget." Then she looked up. "Why, are you going?"

Orihime grinned. "I wanted to surprise you! But…I'm going with Ichigo!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope!"

"You…he really asked you out?"

"Yup!"

"I mean, Ichigo's not the kind of person to just, you know, ask people out. Wow, he must be really serious about this."

Orihime's eyes gleamed. "Yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heheh, the next chapter's going to be the dance. Poor Renji, he's going to be so confused. – Kuchiki-chan


	4. Complications

DISCLAIMER: I am obsessed with Bleach yet I still don't own it. Pooey.

A/N: Ohayo and domo arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews I've received so far!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, where is she?" Renji stood just outside the boundaries of Karakura High. He couldn't see Rukia anywhere.

"Hey, nice costume. Who're you?" A girl with spiky black hair was talking to him. She didn't seem particularly dressed up.

"Huh?"

"I said, who're you? You don't go to Karakura, do you?"

"Uhh…no. I'm Renji…Renji Abarai." Renji felt really nervous chatting with some girl he didn't even know. Were all humans this forward?

"Who're you here with?" Man, this girl was nosy. "I might know her."

Renji grinned proudly. "Ah…Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Are you serious? You're going out with Rukia? How come I've never seen you before?" She held out her hand. "I'm Tatsuki. The only reason I'm here is so my friend Orihime doesn't get into any trouble. She's coming with Ichigo – you know Ichigo, right? If you know Rukia, you've got to know Ichigo."

Renji felt a twinge of annoyance. Oh, so were they that closely related? "Yeah, I know him all right," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, well anyway, they're coming here together, and I need to keep an eye out on them. Make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything stupid. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I see him now. Gotta go." The girl ducked past him and disappeared.

Renji sighed. Where was Rukia?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You…look great."

Rukia blushed lightly. "Thanks."

She was wearing a violet kimono that matched her eyes. "You look good too."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. He had secretly spent two hours looking for something to wear.

:::FLASHBACK:::

"Damn it. Why do we have to dress up?" he muttered, going through his drawers. Only girls spent entire hours finding something to wear.

"Iiiiiiiichigo! Your beloved father has a costume for you!!" Isshin burst into the room.

Instinctively, Ichigo punched his face in. "I don't want…wait, how did you know I was going to the dance?"

Isshin grinned secretively. "A little birdie told me."

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, dad."

"Okay, okay. You're girlfriend told me."

"My…what?" Rukia would never tell – wait, when did he start thinking of her as his girlfriend? The only reason they were going to the dance together was because of Keigo's stupid dare…right?

"Orihime Inoue, I think."

"Oh, her. What, when did she tell you?"

"She called this morning. She was so excited, I could tell. Wow, Ichigo, she must be really special to you, but remember, just don't forget to use a cond – "

"You sick old man!" Ichigo yelled, throwing him out of his room as Isshin yelled some more about birth control.

In the end, frustrated, he'd simply thrown on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt. It was better than a tee-shirt, at least…

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::

"Well…I'll see you." He began walking out of the room as she waved and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, outside…

"It was hilarious! He was all, 'Where'd it go'? And we were just cracking up."

"I wanted to see that!" Keigo said.

"Yeah, maybe next time…hey, isn't that Rukia?" Mizuiro pointed just as Rukia landed carefully on the ground.

"Hey, Rukia! Are you going to the dance?" Keigo yelled loudly.

Rukia looked up, startled. They hadn't seen her jump out of Ichigo's window, had they?

"When did you get here? We didn't notice you!" Mizuiro said.

"Oh…um…really?" she said awkwardly.

Keigo laughed. "Yeah, you appeared like right as we passed by Ichigo's house! Weird. Hey, nice kimono."

"Thanks." She felt trapped. It was okay while Ichigo was around, but right now she felt a little awkward and unsure of what to do or say.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo came out of his house. "Perfect timing. Hey, Rukia."

"Yo, Ichigo! We just saw Rukia here! It was really cool!"

Rukia could tell Ichigo was trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, that's great. Hey, nice costumes."

Keigo grinned. "You think?" He and Mizuiro were wearing matching fruit outfits. He was a lemon, and Mizuiro was a watermelon.

"Hey, Ichigo, I think we're going to be late," Rukia suddenly blurted.

"Late? For what?"

"We have the first shift at the refreshment stand, remember?" she said, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh…right. Well, I guess we'll see you guys later, 'kay?" Ichigo caught up to her until they were out of Mizuiro and Keigo's view. "What is it?"

"Thanks for saving me from dying of awkwardosity."

"Awkwardosity? Don't you mean awkwardness?"

"Whatever." Rukia tied her hair back into a high ponytail with a lavender ribbon. "Orihime showed me the other day…she likes making up words." She laughed. "I guess it's become a bad habit."

Ichigo laughed and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She growled and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the school just as the dance was starting. There was loud music blasting from the speakers and bright, flashy lights. People were milling around everywhere they looked. Ichigo squinted and covered his eyes. "Great."

Rukia was excited. "Wow! School dances are so exciting! Are all of them like this?"

"How should I know? This is my first time too!"

"Really? I thought – " Suddenly Tatsuki ran over. "Where the hell is Orihime? I thought you guys were…" She noticed Rukia. "Um…are you guys going out?"

Rukia blushed. "No! We're just…just…"

"Stuff it, Tatsuki. We're just here as friends, okay?" Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, Ichigo had saved her.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "Funny. That's what I heard about you and Orihime too."

"Yeah, well, you heard wrong. Orihime's cool, but she's coming with someone else."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows. "Really? And who would that be?"

Rukia stepped in. "Ah, my friend Renji. You probably don't know him."

"Renji?! Oh yeah, I just met him! Are you serious? He was waiting for you!"

"Er…no. See, the thing is – "

"Hi, everyone!" Orihime rushed over, wearing an overwhelmingly pink dress with a lot of frills. Perched on her head was a small, silver tiara. "Sorry I'm late."

At the exact same moment, a redhead whom Ichigo was not particularly glad to see appeared. "What the hell?! Where were you, Rukia? I've been waiting over an hour for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahahaha Renji's MAD! Oh well, they'll sort things out. As for now…please read and review! I'm not sure if people are actually interested, so…if no one reviews, I might stop writing this story. That would be sad, so please please please!!! Review!! – Kuchiki-chan


	5. An Innocent Misunderstanding

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

A/N: Hello everyone and thanks for reading my stories. You know, guava juice is really good. Did I ever mention that? It's really yummy in the tummy :D

Anyhoo, on to the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been waiting over an hour for you!"

"I thought I told you the dance started at eight."

"No, you said seven! And what are you doing with _him_?" Renji spat.

"Aw, go soak your head, Renji," Ichigo said, looking bored.

Renji clenched his fist. "Come on, Rukia. Let's go."

Rukia looked nervous. "Actually…um…Orihime, this is Renji. Renji, this is Orihime."

"Wait, hold on, hold on. I thought you said they were here together!" Tatsuki said. "They don't even know each other!"

"Huh?" Orihime said, confused.

"What?!" Renji yelped.

Rukia's head started to hurt. The light, the people swirled in front of her eyes. It was a warm night, and the laughter and loud voices weren't exactly helping…

She heard Ichigo calling her name. "Rukia…Rukia!"

Then she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell was ringing. "A patient, this late?" Yuzu came down the stairs and opened the door nervously. "Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo stood in the doorway holding Rukia in his arms. "Hey…could you get dad?"

"DID SOMEONE CALL ME?!?" In an instant, Isshin was down the stairs. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE DA – hey, who's she? Someone I should know about?" He winked at Ichigo, who kicked him since his arms were full.

"This is Rukia. Now shut up and help me get a bed for her." He carried her into a guest room, where he laid her down on the bed.

"But…Ichigo! How could you take advantage of an unconscious, helpless girl?"

"Helpless. Yeah right," Ichigo grunted.

Isshin's eye gleamed wickedly. "Oh, I get it now…oh Mother, our son has made me a grandparent! And at such a young age!"

"Shut up! I never said that!"

"Getting defensive, are we? That means it's true!"

"I said, shut up!"

"Hey…I'm trying to sleep. What's with all the noise?" Karin walked to the edge of the staircase in her pajamas. "Oh, Ichi-nii. You're back. Now, if both of you don't mind, shut up so I can get some sleep." She wandered back into her room.

"Karin heard too. Now both of them think I'm some kind of horny teenager. Great." Ichigo stomped back into the patient room and slammed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it…how did Kurosaki manage to get so fast?_ Renji had lost track of him after he'd disappeared with Rukia, who had suddenly fainted.

"Um…Renji-san?"

"Huh?"

Orihime had wandered next to him. "Do you know…where Ichigo and Rukia are? And what that was all about earlier?"

"I have no idea."

Tatsuki appeared next to them, looking like she was ready to kill. "Ichigo has a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you're awake."

"Ichi…go?" Rukia opened her eyes. The room was unfamiliar…where was she?

"Here, eat something." He shoved a tray towards her. "Yuzu cooked it for you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Y-your sister? But they don't know…they don't know who I am!"

Ichigo sighed. "Well, I had to bring you back last night. You fainted right while we were trying to clear things up with Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki."

"Oh…so I'm at your house right now?"

"Yeah, but this is one of the guest rooms. Come on, eat before it gets cold."

Rukia sat up in the bed and took the tray from him. She picked up some rice with the chopsticks. "Hey…did Renji say anything last night?"

Ichigo stiffened. "Renji? Oh, he, uh, wanted to know what was going on. But that's about it."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a moment, except for the sound of Rukia swallowing her food.

"Uh…why'd you ask about Renji?"

"Well, I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Who cares what he thinks? Besides, he's probably more mad at me. Nah, he's just worried about you."

"Why would he be mad at you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gulped. "Well...see, I think he was kind of annoyed after he found out we had been planning to go to the dance together. You know…because he thought he was going with you."

Rukia laughed. "Typical Renji."

Suddenly the door burst open and Isshin leapt in. "Gooooood morning kids! Now, I hope you weren't being naughty again!!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo curiously. "'Again'?"

Ichigo turned red. "Shut it, old man."

"I never did see you come out of this room since you went in last night!" Isshin proclaimed.

"Look, dad…you're reading way too much into it. Rukia is just a friend, okay? Now stop bugging us!"

"You know, Rukia, we have pregnancy tests too! Don't be afraid! It's quick and painless!" Isshin yelled as Ichigo shoved him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Rukia's face was tinged red. "What…was that all about?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I stayed with you last night, is all." He indicated the bed next to hers, which was unmade.

"And why was your dad talking about pregnancy tests?"

"Er…because he thinks we, uh…" Ichigo was bright red and tongue-tied. "Never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Ichigo."

"What? Oh…it's nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Ichigo. His dad really can be annoying sometimes. But man, it would suck to have fend off your own dad everyday. I guess you'd get used to it eventually, though. But still.

Please review lots!! – Kuchiki-chan


	6. A Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd be deliriously happy. 

A/N: Thanks much for all your reviews! I've reached the 20 mark now! Yippee!!! – Kuchiki-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichiiiiiiiiigoooooo!!!"

"Nice to see you too." Ichigo pried Keigo off his arm. "What do you want?"

"Where is our lovely transfer student?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?!"

Keigo narrowed his eyes. "As if you don't know."

Ichigo started sweating. Did Keigo find out about…?

"I mean, come on! You're basically the only person she ever hangs out with. You're with each other so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she lived with you."

"Wha…what're you talking about?!?"

Keigo kept whining. "So spill! Where is she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Aha!" Keigo grinned. "So you _do_ know where she is!"

Ichigo scowled. "I never said that."

"You didn't need to say anything. It was written all over your face."

"It was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was to – "

"What are you two bickering about now?" Mizuiro had wandered over.

Ichigo sighed a breath of relief. "Good timing, Mizuiro. Keigo was just bugging me."

Mizuiro laughed. "As usual. Oh, and Ichigo. Where's Rukia?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she _is_ at your house!" Keigo said triumphantly.

"Stupid, she's only staying as a patient because she passed out last night. Now cut it out."

"Passed out?" Mizuiro was curious. "Why, was she drinking at the dance?"

"No, it was just…too much for her. She's never been to a dance before."

"Well, neither have you."

"Hey, who was that guy with the red hair?" asked Mizuiro.

"Huh…? Oh. That was…Renji Abarai. He doesn't go to our school."

"Yeah, we saw you guys last night when we got there! It looked like you guys were arguing or something."

"We don't exactly…get along very well. See, Rukia – "

"Ohhhhhhhh." Keigo nodded his head wisely. "I see how it is now."

"What?"

"You were fighting over the transfer student! Duh!"

"WHAT?!? NO WAY!!" 

"Getting defensive?"

"N-no, I'm just saying that's ridiculous."

Mizuiro raised his eyebrows while listening to them squabble, but didn't comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ICHIGO, YOU JERK!!!!!!!!" Ichigo turned around, only to get pinned to the wall by Tatsuki. "You set Orihime up!"

"No, I didn't," he said as calmly as he could.

"Orihime is bawling her eyes out right now! And not because you stood her up, because she's worried about YOU! You selfish, ungrateful JERK!!!" Tatsuki yelled.

"I didn't…wait, what? She's crying because she's worried about me?"

"Yeah, 'cause she thinks she might have 'hurt' you or some other crap! Or that maybe she ruined your perfect date with _Rukia_." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I never said I'd go to the dance with her! I just asked her if she wanted to go, not with me!" Ichigo said, feeling lamer by the second.

"Oh, that's really nice. You _knew_ she would assume you were asking her out, didn't you? You just used her…so you could get a date with Rukia." Tatsuki paused to take a breath. "She didn't even _know_ that Renji guy! And you were planning for them to _get together?!_" Tatsuki was fuming, but she let go of his collar weakly.

Ichigo was speechless. Now that he thought about it, it had been a pretty mean thing to do. But…he'd really wanted to go with Rukia…and not just because of Keigo's dare either…

"I'm sorry," is all he said before turning his back on her and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-san, you really shouldn't get up."

"I'm fine! Yesterday I was just feeling a bit…tired…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I mean…I'm fine."

"Well…okay then. Just don't strain yourself, okay?"

Rukia nodded and sat up. She had decided not to go to school that day…not that her grades really mattered anyway.

"Hey! I'm home!" She heard the door open and close. "How's Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" She eagerly ran towards him. "Did I miss anything in school?"

"Since when did you care?" he joked. She kicked him in the shin in reply.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should tell Rukia about what had happened with Tatsuki. After all, it hadn't really been her idea…it had been his. He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking…but in the heat of the moment it had seemed like a good idea. And he couldn't stand the look on Rukia's face when she'd ran over to him, asking him to take Orihime to the dance. She'd looked so desperate…yet so disappointed…

"Hey, so…are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah! Yesterday was no big deal. I got over it."

"Well, that's good to hear." He set down his schoolbag. "So…anything I missed while I was away?"

"I wouldn't know…I only just got up," Rukia said. "Your family is really nice though…Yuzu cooked a lot of stuff for me!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Karin suspiciously raised one eyebrow before opening it. There stood…

"RENJI! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Rukia.

"Rukia?! What the hell are YOU doing here?" Renji said. "I thought you were living with Urahara!"

"Hey, Renji. Sorry, but this is the hospital…the insane asylum is over there," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Why you son of a…" Renji growled.

"Hey everyone! What did I miss? And…who's this?" Isshin had suddenly walked into the room.

"Um…this is Renji…my friend…" (Ichigo's eye twitched visibly) "…and…I guess he's visiting," said Rukia weakly.

"Hey!! No problem! Come on in, Rukia's friend!" Isshin yelled and started walking out of the room. "There's food in the fridge…"

"Hey. Karin. Yuzu. You guys just go upstairs, okay? We have to sort some stuff out," said Ichigo, ushering them up the stairs.

"Whatever." Karin rolled her eyes but kept walking. Yuzu trailed behind her.

Ichigo sighed after hearing their door close. "So…what's it now? Are you mad that Rukia wanted to go to the dance with me, and not you?" he taunted.

"Ichigo…" Rukia warned.

"I'm sure she had plenty of reasons…" he continued.

That was the last straw. "KUROSAKI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Renji roared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slightly weird ending. But you know what's going to happen…Renji will challenge Ichigo, Ichigo will make fun of him before beating the crap out of him…now all I need to decide is how Rukia will react about it. Any suggestions? – Kuchiki-chan


End file.
